Live for me
by banana.andthena - 2.0
Summary: [Spider Rider]Igneous has an illness that not alot of people know about. When the Invectids attack and injure him, the illness goes from bad to worse. Will he survive?YaoiIgneousHunter


Konbanwa, minna! This is my first Spider Rider fic, so please be kind. Oh, and this is YAOI. As in, boy loves boy-- in this case, Hunter loves Igneous, Igneous is oblivious and everyone wants to go nuts because of it.

Ages:  
Sparkle- 8  
Lumen, Hunter, Corona- 13  
Igneous, Magma-17

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**_

"Igneous, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Igneous faltered on his frontal attack on Hunter and just barely dodged the counter-attack. Turning his head to the source of the voice, Igneous found Prince Lumen smiling lazily at the group.

"Prince Lumen!" Corona exclaimed in surprise. Hunter pouted at the sudden disturbance of the sparring battle between him and Igneous.

Igneous bowed slightly. "Why of course, Prince Lumen. Let me just—"

"Alabastar, NOW."

Igneous' eyes widened in shock, but narrowed soon after. He pulled his arm with the practice sword in his hand, and flicked it to the practice dummy—landing right in between the eyes.

Hunter cringed, while Corona winced and said. "Lighten up on the practice dummies, please Igneous." Hearing no reply, she turned to Igneous' direction. "Igne… Hey! Where'd he go?"

Hunter looked around the room a bit and frowned. He walked towards the practice dummy and pulled out the sword.

'I wonder what was that about…' "Hey Corona, how come Prince Lumen called Igneous 'Alabastar'?"

Corona looked at him in surprise. "You mean you don't know?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nope"

"Well, Igneous has a lot of names. The Fang, Commander Igneous, Iggy, and Neous—but all those are just nicknames."

"So what does this have to do with the name calling?" Corona rolled her eyes at Hunter's impatience.

"Don't you get it, Hunter? Igneous Alabastar is his our dear Fang's full LEGAL name."

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**_

The Prince's room was brightly lit and the door was closed shut.

"Princ—"A hand was held up. "Neous, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me Prince Lumen when we're talking in private."

Igneous raised a brow. "Well then, Lu," Prince Lumen frowned at the nickname. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about that was so important enough for you to call me by my last name?"

Lumen gave him a troubled look. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to him.

"Lu, wha—" "It's the medical paper."

Igneous mouth dropped open. "Lumen, how? I mean…I…"

Lumen gave him a worried look. "Igneous, how long has this been going on? The last time it happened was 8 years ago. And how come you never told me that it started over again? You should have told me as soon as it started so we could start looking for the cure!"

Igneous shrugged. "Not sure. I mean, it just started up a bit before Slate came back, but other than that…" He shook his head and smiled. "It's not that bad, really. I just have to make sure I don't over exert myself, and I'll be fine."

Lumen glared at him. "No, it's not fine! If you get a really bad injury, you'll have a trouble healing! I'm not going to let history repeat itself, and I'm sure Slate and the others wouldn't either! I am not going to let you go this easy, mister."

"Lumen, calm down. There have been no attacks as of late, and all I've been doing are patrol and sparring. There's no harm in that, now is there?"

"Yes there is!" Lumen exclaimed. "What if the Invectids do a surprise attack on you? What if you get hurt out there and nobody knew! We haven't told Hunter, Shadow, Magma, and Brutus about your illness"

Igneous' eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that my skills are starting to slack, Prince Lumen?"

Lumen could've almost screamed in exasperation. "No, I'm not! I'm just being careful!"

"And here I thought I should be the careful one."

"I'm not kidding, Neous." Lumen sighed. "I just don't want you to…leave. With mom and dad gone, it'll be hard enough if you, Sparkle, or anyone else…" A calloused hand was placed on top of the light brown hair.

"Lu, I know it's hard, but this is how life is. My occupation as the commander of Arachna Kingdom, will always keep me near the end of the rope, especially at the time of war" Igneous kneeled down to meet his Prince at eye (Chin!) level.

"Be strong, Lumen. Your kingdom needs you. If you loose someone important to you, then let that death be your fuel to lead this country to peace. Don't let that anything hold you back. We will reach freedom soon enough, and we will all see through this until the very end. And besides, no disease, illness, or injury will hold me down. So this shouldn't hold you down as well."

Lumen gave him a weak, lazy smile. "I know. But that doesn't mean I won't worry. If you die, everyone of this kingdom will be sad." Lumen grinned mischievously. "Especially Hu—"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Prince Lumen! Commander Igneous! The Invectids are attacking Gonou Village on the Southern part of Arachna Kingdom. This time, it seems that Grasshop has allied himself to a much bigger Grasshopper than before."

Igneous chuckled. "Well, you know what they say: 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall!'" In a much louder voice that could be heard through the door, Igneous ordered the messenger to tell rest of the Spider Riders that they are to depart at the Southern Gate.

"Yes sir." The guard shouted from behind the door as the footsteps faded away to find the rest of the spider riders.

"Igneous…"

"I'm going, Prince Lumen." Igneous patted the young prince's hair one last time before he stood up to get ready. As he reached the door, Igneous paused in his step.

"Wait a second. Prince, you never told me who the person was."

Prince Lumen feigned a confused look. "What ever are you talking about, Igneous?"

Igneous rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "I'm not kidding, but we don't have enough time. I'll get that info out of you tonight."

"All right, if you say so."

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**_

Aaa... I suck. I need to get tutoring in writing stories. Anyways, I know that Lumen is OOC, but that's because I don't know if his parents are alive or not. But I don't think they are. Other than that, Igneous and Lumen have known each other for a long time, along with Slate. AS for the LEGAL name bit, let's just say that my imagination went a bit haywire. So yeah, that's why Lumen is a bit…protective… about letting Igneous leave for battle since he has an illness.

What illness, you may ask? Well, that's another problem. Anybody know any sort of illness or disease that I can fit into this story?


End file.
